


Бонус-фик к «Чреву»

by Isaro



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit parody, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Movie(s), Top Loki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaro/pseuds/Isaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дополнительная история "с рейтингом" к фанфику "Чрево".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бонус-фик к «Чреву»

**Author's Note:**

> "Пародия" в тегах указана не просто так ^_-

После падения с моста приоритеты в жизни Локи значительно изменились.   
Больше он и слышать не хотел ни о каких «ради».   
Больше не собирался терпеть никаких «должно».  
И уж точно не знал никакого «но».  
Только для себя, только то, что хотел, как хотел и когда хотел. А также куда хотел, с кем хотел и так часто, как считал нужным. Быстро, незамедлительно, сейчас.  
Конечно, другие обитатели Девяти Миров не разделяли его свободолюбивых порывов, но Локи с некоторых пор совсем перестало интересовать их мнение.   
Он был сам по себе, сам для себя и смеялся в лицо любому, кто считал, что жалкий хомут Одина мог ему в этом помешать. В паутине миров было слишком много интересных и полезных диковин, чтобы Всеотец действительно смог разлучить своего младшего недо-сына с магией. Разве только в своих мечтах.  
Если бы Локи пожелал, он бы убрал магические обереги из своих комнат – неприметные плетеные коврики из одних миров, гладкие камни с замысловатыми рисунками из других, заспиртованные органы магических существ из третьих – и с наслаждением проследил бы за реакциями Всеотца и Хеймдаля на творящееся в этих чертогах распутство.  
Но даже порождениям хаоса иногда бывало необходимо личное пространство. К тому же ЭТИМ Локи делиться определенно не желал.

О нет, это зрелище должно было достаться только ему.

Скользкие простыни немного неприятно собрались под влажными от пота ягодицами, когда он приподнялся и лениво махнул рукой, подзывая:  
\- Подойди.   
Фигура в тени у стены сдавленно зарычала, но немного пододвинулась ближе. В круге света, отбрасываемого магической жаровней, показались широкие босые ступни с крупными большими пальцами. Остаток тела все еще скрывал красноватый полумрак.  
\- Ближе, - скомандовал Локи. – Иначе можешь забыть о своей просьбе.  
Тор – а это был именно он – заскрежетал зубами, выдвинулся из тени и злобно уставился на своего обнаженного, разнеженного мучителя. Он явно не знал, куда девать свое большое, сильное тело. Руки его то сжимались в кулаки, то пытались нырнуть за спину, то нерешительно повисали вдоль бедер.  
\- Снимай рубаху, - сказал Локи и откинулся на подушки, не сводя с добычи глаз. Правой рукой он начал поглаживать себя по нежной коже возле самого паха.  
Тор, глядя на это, мучительно покраснел, не то от гнева, не то от смущения, тяжело сглотнул, но поднял руки и потянул непослушными пальцами за завязки на вороте.  
\- Правильно, - с усмешкой одобрил Локи. – Торопиться ни к чему. Ночь долгая, а если пожелаешь, то и день будет не менее долог.  
Лицо Тора выразило красноречивое «ну нет!», ворот не выдержал напора и порвался, и вскоре рубашка из лучшей ванахеймской нити, сотканная руками самой Фригг, неопрятным комом отправилась в дальний угол, а наследник престола набычился и уставился на насмешника со зверским выражением лица.   
Локи чуть не прослезился от умиления.  
Но играть в игрушки сейчас не хотелось.  
Он удобнее устроил на подушке голые лопатки, чуть отвел одно бедро в сторону и уже увереннее начал ласкать свой полувставший член.  
Тор уставился на это с ужасом, даже отвернулся. «Сейчас сбежит», - понял Локи. Приятное занятие пришлось прекратить, чтобы вскинуть руку, зато когда Тор уже сделал шаг назад, жаровня, повинуясь хозяину, полыхнула огнем, и едва не подпрыгнувший от неожиданности Тор снова оказался в круге света. Даже ближе к ложу Локи, чем был.  
Лишенный своих доспехов, помощи друзей, отца и привычной обстановки Тор оказался исключительно приятно неуверен в себе. Впрочем, не стоило забываться, Одинсон все ещё мог размозжить своему обидчику голову, если бы захотел. А это в планы на вечер не входило.  
\- Смею напомнить, - начал Локи, тщательно отмеривая в интонации части убедительности, вкрадчивости и язвительности, - что мы заключили соглашение. Я помогаю тебе и твоим мидгардским зверушкам вызволить Пьяницу-в-доспехах из рук Мефисто, а ты за это отдаешь мне себя. Или я что-то пропустил, и условия изменились?  
Кадык Тора дернулся.  
\- Нет, - ответил он. – Всё верно.  
\- Тогда к чему эти танцы?  
Тор переступил с ноги на ногу, нерешительно взялся за пояс штанов, огляделся, в который раз за вечер оценивая разительные перемены в убранстве покоев брата, потом поднял на Локи жалобные голубые глаза и пробасил:  
\- Это неправильно!  
Локи не сдержал смешка.  
\- О, так ты ещё не привык? Мой дорогой не-брат, а что же во мне вообще правильно с общепринятой точки зрения?  
Тор засопел, явно собираясь возразить, но Локи поднял руку, привлекая его внимание и пресекая дальнейшие разговоры на корню. Душеспасительные беседы в его планы на вечер не входили тоже.  
\- Снимай штаны и ложись, - потребовал он, поднимаясь с ложа и вставая перед братом в полный рост. – Это не сложно, у тебя получится.   
И с удовольствием проследил, как могучий Тор, стыдливо пряча глаза, стаскивает с бедер последний предмет одежды, оголяя немаленькое мужское достоинство и мускулистый, молочно-белый зад, и понуро шлепает к укрытой мшисто-зелеными простынями кровати. У самого края ложа, едва касаясь полога головой, Тор попытался вернуть себе хотя бы видимость достоинства, расправил плечи, высоко поднял голову и нырнул вперед с видом умирающего за родину. Но Локи все равно стало смешно. И не особенно достойно болтавшиеся меж белых бедер, темные, опушенные рыжеватыми волосками яички этому тоже способствовали.  
Наконец, Тор посопел, посомневался, решил, что врага надо встречать лицом к лицу, и перевернулся на спину.  
Локи оглядел доставшееся ему роскошество и облизнулся.  
Тор был очень красивым мужчиной. Не будь Локи мужчиной сам и не видь он брата голым уже бессчетное количество раз, он бы наверняка восхитился больше, но даже так не признавать этот факт было бы глупо. Тор был мускулистым, широким в плечах и груди, узким в бедрах. Возбужден Тор не был, но хозяина покоев это и не особенно беспокоило.  
Зато теперь это все принадлежало ему, и его член воспринимал это крайне положительно.  
Под настороженным взглядом своего без пяти минут любовника Локи шагнул на кровать, встал над Тором и задумчиво смерил его взглядом, выбирая с чего начать. Тянуть не хотелось, спешить не хотелось, как-то даже особенно пугать не хотелось. В паху сладко тянуло, призывая вернуться к прерванной ласке.  
Локи хмыкнул, от чего тихий как мертвец Тор под ним вздрогнул, и принял решение не мудрствовать. Насильником Локи никогда не был, а это все же был какой-никакой, но брат, хоть и не родной. Который, по сути, ничего по-настоящему плохого Локи никогда не делал, кроме того, что был иногда полным придурком. Место в сердце, которое Локи никак не мог извести, упорно не желало приносить Тору серьезный вред. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
«Ладно, Мимир с тобой!», - подумал Злокозненный и пнул одну из ног Тора в сторону.  
Тот замычал протестующе, но Локи это не впечатлило.  
\- Разведи ноги, Тор, и лежи смирно, - посоветовал он и шагнул к краю ложа, чтобы порыться на столе. Масло он нашел не сразу, но нашел. Погрел его немного в ладонях и даже сунул небольшой сосуд в рот для ускорения процесса. Потом вернулся к Тору, присел между широко раздвинутых мощных бедер на корточки и безо всяких прелюдий приступил к делу.  
Тор дернулся как от боли, шокировано ахнул и попытался отползти. Локи смерил его уничтожающим взглядом, цапнул одной рукой за бедро и подтащил обратно, пальцами другой разминая судорожно сжавшийся анус.  
\- Ммххмм мхххм мм, - сказал он брату.  
Тот, несмотря на явное желание плюнуть на всё и бежать куда глаза глядят, поднял голову и непонимающе посмотрел.  
Локи выплюнул пробку от сосуда и пояснил:  
\- Лежи смирно и расслабься, наконец. Всё не так ужасно. Может, тебе даже понравится.  
Чистые голубые глаза Тора выразили абсолютное неверие в такой исход событий, но, после недолгого колебания, Громовержец тяжело вздохнул, закрыл глаза и обмяк.  
\- Умница, - похвалил его Локи.  
Дальше пошло проще. Над мышцами пришлось поработать, но масло уже делало свое дело, а Локи умел быть терпеливым, когда надо. Сложно не научиться быть терпеливым, отмеряя, например, капли смертельно ядовитой слюны виверны или прожигающей все и вся крови саламандры. Масло он выбирал когда-то совсем для других целей, но тут оно пришлось явно кстати. Он уже почти чувствовал, как внутри Тора становится всё жарче и жарче, а зелье по сосудам поднимается от ануса к члену, а потом выше и выше, к сердцу, к горлу, к мозгу. Наконец, Тор задышал чаще, кожа на его груди покраснела, а доселе безучастный член основательно окреп.  
Тор, понимая, что тело предает его, издал обреченный стон и беспомощно сжал кулаки.  
\- Ну-ну, - не слишком искренне успокоил его Локи. – Не мучь себя. Лучше приготовься. - И ещё не договорив, подхватил одну из ног брата под колено, освобождая для себя место, и сразу вставил на всю длину.  
Больно Тору уже не должно было быть, а вот Локи было хорошо. Очень хорошо. ОЧЕНЬ. ХОРОШО.  
Он даже застонал от ощущений, и Тор неожиданно ему вторил. С трудом разлепив глаза, Локи увидел под собой выгнутое дугой тело, пылающие соски и истекающий влагой ЗНАЧИТЕЛЬНО увеличившийся член. Сглотнул. Облизал пересохшие губы. И перехватил ногу Тора покрепче.  
\- Держись, - смог хрипло предупредить он, и скачка началась.  
Оооо... никогда ничего подобного Локи не испытывал. Это был чистый восторг! Гладкие стенки торового нутра принимали его жадно, едва не затягивая внутрь, сжимали плотно, как могла не каждая женщина, обжигали жаром тела и эффектом масла. Вдобавок, все это сопровождалось хлюпаньем, шлепками тела о тело и рычанием, хрипением и каким-то совсем не мелодичным хрюканьем со стороны Тора. Пускай! Для Локи в эти минуты это было самое возбуждающее хрюканье на свете!  
Сильное, крупное тело под ним билось и металось от удовольствия, и от этого в Локи поднималось такое пьянящее, будоражащее чувство власти, что он обязательно бы об этом подумал, если бы мог.  
Долго такое безумие точно продолжаться не могло.  
Цепляясь за последние остатки разума, Локи вздернул бедра Тора выше, чуть изменил угол и сделал несколько коротких быстрых толчков. Плоть вокруг него судорожно сжалась, и Тор заорал так, что его точно должны были услышать даже на Радужном мосту. Внутренности Локи скрутились в жгут, перед глазами засверкали искры, и он самым идиотским образом потерял сознание, обильно изливаясь в жаркую глубину.

Очнулся он, ожидаемо, один. Тело одновременно болело и пело от счастья. Жаровня уже почти погасла, и комната погрузилась во мрак. Только тускло блестело остаточной магией на простынях волшебное перо. Локи повернулся набок, протянул к нему руку и чуть погладил пальцами золотистый волос, обернутый вокруг очина. Волос уже начал темнеть и рассыпаться. Выгорел.  
Локи улегся обратно на спину и медленно провел отработанным пером по губам.  
Да... в этот раз было хорошо. Очень хорошо. Локи чуть прикусил очин зубами. «Только погоди у меня, Тор», - подумал он в ткань полога, - «и в реальности это будет лучше. НАМНОГО лучше».  
А пока у Локи ещё оставались зачарованные перья. Он опустил руку с кровати, нащупал ещё одно и задумался, какую фантазию воплотить.  
Жаровня вспыхнула. Из темноты вышел очередной Тор. Локи хищно улыбнулся.  
Да, Всеотец определенно многое упускал.

fin?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 16 июля 2012 года.


End file.
